The Little Rose
by VocatardWithSewingScissors
Summary: "I never thought I would ever be this happy again. I thought that after all that happened, I would never see another smile again. I learned that to see a smile, you have to have one of your own" My first story, hope you like it
1. falling petals

**Ello Ello Ello!**

**This is my first story, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything except for my OC, which this story is based on**

I never thought I would ever be this happy again. I thought that after all that happened, I would never see another smile again. I learned that to see a smile, you have to have one of your own.

When I was quite young I lived a wonderful life with my mother, father, and older brother. He was the best brother a little girl could ever have. We were always together..

We would play games together, we would share the good times and the bad times. If I were ever sad, he could always make her smile. If he ever got in trouble, then I would there to back him up. We always had each other's backs.

Then one day, a terrible thing happened, my father died. Everyone said it was just an accident, but I knew it wasn't true, because I had witnessed my father's death.

It was a bright sunny day, so of course, I went outside.

I knew that I wasn't supposed to go into the forest, but what can I say, curiosity got the best of me. I went into the forest.

While walking around the abyss of trees, I heard a familiar voice.

My father's voice.

Like most little girls, I ran over to where the voice was coming from yelling "daddy daddy!"

I pushed over a bush to find my father standing right in front of me; he didn't notice me since he was facing the other way.

There were two other men, one on each side of my father. I recognized them; they were friends of my father's.

All three men were holding guns, pointing them at a man in front of them.

It was a strange man, with a long sword, but what made him strange was his face, or better said a face.

I had heard of people like him, _"role holders," _I thought. I never did like them; it always felt like they had more power, more authority, just because they had a little thing like a face.

Then I heard a click, someone had pulled their trigger, but before anyone had the chance to shoot, the role holder took his sword, and with one swipe, the three men were down.

Including my father.

I sat there in absolute daze, wondering what to do next. The role holder left, leaving the bodies to lie helplessly.

When I knew the man had gone, I went over to my father. I hugged as tight as I could; hoping he would say something anything, but nothing came out.

I cried I knew that he was never coming back. So I told myself that I would stay with him forever, even if he was dead.

Then I saw something.

There were all there shadows surrounding me and my father, trying to take my father's body.

I had never heard of an afterimage before, so when I saw it, I tried not to let it near my father.

Of course, I failed.

They came and took my father, when they grabbed me to pull me off of my father it was strange because I really didn't feel a solid object grab me. I felt a chill instead.

I saw them take my father's body and leave his clock. The last afterimage left picked up the clock and left.

I promised to stay with my father and I couldn't even do that.

I'm pathetic.

**Well that is where I am going to leave off; I can't believe you read though the whole thing. I apologize for my terrible writing. I shall update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this. I hope you comment.**


	2. The eyes

**Ello Ello Ello!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story, it gave me a real boost you guys. I love you guys.**

**Once again I do not own J/C/HnKnA the only thing I own is my OC**

After that experience, I didn't know what to do. So I just sat there and cried, and cried, and cried some more. If it weren't for my brother, I might have just died there myself. I knew that something in me did.

My brother looked down at me with a smile, until he noticed my wet cheeks. His smile turned into a look of concern.

"What happened sis?"

"Daddy's gone,"

"What do you mean?"

"He…died,"

"What happened?"

"A man with a sword killed him,"

Then my brother looked at me like I was crazy, I didn't understand? Did he not believe my words? I know I was only five then, but it was frustrating, but we had to admit that he was gone.

After that day, my brother and I made a promise to each that we would train to be able to protect mother from any harm. So we did, every night we would practice our technique. We didn't want mother to know what we were doing, she would probably just worry.

A few years passed, we never got over the fact father died, but things calmed down and we kept on living. My brother had finally managed to smile and he wore it for as long as humanly possible, more if that was possible. It was a beautiful thing to see.

One day, we were sitting around the dining table, eating breakfast. Then there was a knock on the door.

My mom went to get the door, standing there were two solders I had never seen before.

They talked to my mother for a bit, and I saw a tear fall down her cheek. I wondered what it could be that was upsetting her.

I would soon find out.

My mother knelt down till she was in front of my brother, at his level.

"These men have come to take you. A role holder was killed and you now have to take his place."

I was shocked "But he can't leave!"

"She's right, I can't and I won't leave,"

"Look there is nothing we can do about it, you must go,"

So he went over to the door and waved goodbye. I ran over to him and hugged him as hard as I could, tears pouring down my cheeks. When I let go his red eyes stared into my non apparent ones.

He was now a role holder, the kind of people I dreaded, society took my brother and turned him into something I hated. It was unfair.

I stood there as I saw my brother go farther and farther away.

Would I ever see him again?

**Short chapter I know, but I thought it was a good place to end. I hoped you liked that segment. Please review, the reviews always make me smile, it lets me know that people care enough to comment on my writing skills.**

**I bet you know by now who this girls older brother is, and if you don't well then… you don't but that's ok.**

**Thank you again for reading this!**


	3. the new me

**Ello Ello Ello!**

**Thank you all for the support, I'm so glad that you guys have taken an interest in my story.**

**Again, I do not own J/C/HnKnA I only own my little OC**

The world couldn't get any worst, could it? Oops, better not say that or I'll jinx it.

After the day my brother left, my mother and I were left to be on our own. I always wondered how my brother was doing. What could he be up to at this very moment? Mother told me that after my brother left, I was a very quiet, pensive girl.

You know when I said I better not jinx it; well I think I did already.

Months later, there was another knock on the door, this time there were two ladies in frilly pink flower dress, god it made me want to barf. Then I realized that there was a similar situation when my brother left. No, they can't take anyone else from me.

They talked to my mother and she came down to talk to me.

Here it comes.

"Sweetie, they have come to take you."

Wait, they want me, they want to take me away from my home, my life.

"But who will take care of you, protect you,"

"I'll be ok, but you must go, they seem to be in a hurry,"

I knew there was no way to avoid it, so I gave my mom one last big hug, and was on my way.

The whole time, the ladies that were leading me seemed to be gossiping about something, but it didn't interest me so I just walked on, thinking about how my poor mother must feel, each person in her life was taken away from her.

Then, we finally got to the destination, it blew me away.

It was the most beautiful botanic garden I had ever seen. The variety of plants amazed me and the larger plants and trees seemed to create a roof. In the center of it all was a beautiful, large, greenhouse, sitting there as if waiting for my arrival.

"Welcome to the garden, Miss Isabella Rose" the two ladies said in unison.

Isabella, I haven't heard that name since my father died, he was the only one who called me by my name at my house, but where did rose come from?

"What's with the whole Rose thing?"

"Well that is your name."

Wait, these people couldn't just give me a name, that's not right.

"Those clothes of yours, we must change them,"

Before I could ask what she had against my clothing, she clapped her hands, creating a blinding light. When I could finally see, I had a completely different outfit.

It was a blue sleeveless dress, the shape of the skirt seemed to be like an upside down rose. I also had dark stem green, fingerless gloves that reached almost to my shoulders. I had on leggings and flats in the same shade of green. My brown shoulder length, straight hair had now had two small braids at the front that were tied in the back, creating a crown.

The lady then brought out a box; in the box were two silver roses, quite a color for a rose.

"Go ahead miss, take them, you'll need them in a world like this."

When I took a hold of one of the roses, it turned into a knife; it was quite a beautiful one as well.

Engraved in it were roses and vines, with a stem green handle that had three emeralds in a row.

This is something I could get used to.

The lady then took the knife from me, which turned back into a rose. She stuck one in each side of my hair.

I asked the lady where there was a mirror, when I looked at myself; I saw a sight I wished I would have never seen.

There they were my bright silver eyes. Every memory started hitting me. That's when I broke down and cried.

**That's all I've got for now, please review, it keeps me going. Also if anyone would like to use my OC in any of their stories, I would be more than happy to let you use her, just tell me, ok. **

**Bye bye!**


	4. change of plans

**Ello Ello Ello!**

**I'm back, I had a bit of a writer's block, darn those things, anyway let's continue.**

**I do not own J/C/HnKnA, there is no way I could imagine something that complex, not yet at least, the only thing I own is my OC Isabella Rose.**

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

I brought my head up to see what it could be.

"Looks like the little baby misses home already, boohoo,"

I took one of my roses out, and swung it at where the girl who was talking. "You want to repeat that?" I threatened. The two faceless ladies held me back.

"Ooh, temper temper young missy, calm down!"

I couldn't believe this girl.

I noticed this girl also had a face. She looked so perfect, it discussed me. She had long, yellow, curly locks, her dress was white with long sleeves, but with her shoulders exposed, the skirt was made to look like a daisy, and she had green heels that were tied up like ballerina slippers. She had two other girls on each side of her.

"Dam you, if it weren't for these ladies, you'd be cut into little pieces,"

"Well, how about we introduce ourselves before we threaten people like that, don't you know your manners?" The other two girls started to giggle. "My name is Daisy Lindova, and what would yours be?"

"What's it to you?"

One of the faceless ladies spoke up, "This is Isabella Rose, madam,"

"Ahh, so you're the girl who is taking the place of Yarah, to bad, she was obviously better than you, she was much more like me."

"Which means she was a snot nose b****, cause I can assure you that's what you are."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you know what I just said."

"Well I never, ladies how about we leave, it appears the little girl has a bit of a temper," so off went Daisy and her posy.

The faceless ladies spoke up, "Is there anything you need, mam."

"No thank you, you may leave,"

Once the ladies had left, I ran off. There was no way I was going to live there.

I had a plan, when my mother was talking to the solders before they took my brother; they had mentioned something about "Hearts Castle", that has to be in the country of hearts. I would find my brother, I wasn't sure what I would do after that, but I thought it would be good to be with family.

So I ran and ran, I was beyond tired, but my ambitions kept me going. I finally saw the castle. I was so close, until I fell. I know I hit my head on something because after that…

Everything went black.

**I know this is a short chapter, but once again, I thought it was a good place to stop. Who knows what may happen next. **

**As always, please review, it keeps me pumped, WooHoo! Like that.**


	5. encounters

**Ello Ello Ello! Sorry it took so long, school has started so I don't have as much time as before, plus I also got a bit lazy. Thank you guys for reading my story, obviously if you have read up to here, you like this story, so this chapter is dedicated to YOU, unless it sucks.**

**I do not own J/C/HnKnA; I only own Isabella and her haters.**

I felt my head pounding in my skull. I heard two guys talking about something.

"Where did you find her?"

"Well I was wandering by the castle…

"You mean you were sneaking into the castle, which would explain the blood all over the floors."

"That's not important, anyway…"

"What do you mean it's not important, the floors were just cleaned!"

I couldn't stand listening to this annoying argument any longer. I decided I would get up and leave, but when I started to get up, someone put their hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"Hay, you alright?"

On my right was a guy with cat ears and a giant boa, on my left was a dude with a braid wearing a yellow suit.

I panicked, what the heck was I doing in a hospital bed with two random guys staring at me. In defense, I took out the roses and pointed a knife at each of their necks.

"Nobody move a muscle, I want explanations!"

"Well you don't have to get so worked up about it," the yellow guy said.

"Well if you woke up in a hospital bed with random people around you, I don't think you would be very calm, either!"

"The rose gal's got a point," the boy with the cat ears replied.

"What's with the rose stuff… wait how do you know I'm…?"

"I just said it cause you have the strong scent of roses."

"Oh, now I'm a human air freshener, now that we straightened that out, how about you explain WHAT THE F*** I'M DOING HERE!"

"You don't have to…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ok, so here's what happened," the cat boy started, "I was doing some stuff at the castle. When I was leaving, I just saw you lying on the ground, so I brought you here."

"Well thanks," I then realized I was still holding the knives up, "oops."

"So Boris, is it a coincidence that you brought a girl here and that she looks quite pretty."

"WHAT!" I could have sworn my cheeks were redder that tomatoes. After the comment, the whole place grew silent.

I had to break it somehow, "So uh… your name is Boris."

"Yup."

"And my name is Gowland; it's a pleasure to meet you!"

We both gave him a death glare, and the whole place grew silent once again.

"So, how did you end up on the ground like that?"

"Oh, of course," I explained to him all that had happened, from being taken from my house, to running over to Hearts Castle.

"So your brother lives in Hearts Castle," Boris said, "He wouldn't happen to be a faceless would he?"

"Nope, he has a face,"

"Ok, that's good." I had no idea why he was so relieved about that.

"So do you think you could help me get to Hearts Castle?"

"I don't think you can walk around in your condition."

"Oh…"

"But if you want, I can bring the role holders to you."

"Really, you would do that for me?"

"Sure, how hard can it be?"

Apparently, that can be really heard, since it took Boris about two and a half time periods for him to come back.

"Sorry it took me so long, it took me forever to find Ace."

Ace, I had heard that name before.

"So, uh, here they are, you want me to bring them both in or one at a time,"

"Just one."

"Ace get in here."

The man that came in here took me by surprise; he had the same hair as before, those same red eyes I last saw, and that smile, the one I had never seen in such a long time. The smile I longed for.

My brother's smile.

Tears filled my eyes. In an instant, I jumped out of the bed and into my brother's arms.

"Woh, don't knock me down, we should become acquainted first."

"Don't you remember me silly," I looked at my brother's face, "Isabella,"

"Isabella?" He closed his eyes, seeming to be holding back his tears; he hugged me back as tight as he could.

Boris Interrupted, "So, you don't need to talk to Peter, right?"

We all burst into laughter.

**I think that will be the end of "The Little Rose" but don't worry, if you like this story, I have the plan of starting a series called "The Izzy Files" but I want your opinion, I shall have a pole to see what you say. The story will be a series of short stories of Isabella's experience with the other role holders.**


	6. discoveries

**Ello Ello Ello! I'm back! I decided that I would just keep on writing and see where this goes, and I have a feeling this won't end anytime soon.**

I was happy that I had finally found my brother.

I then took a look at his attire; there was something about it that seemed familiar. There was something that had caught my eye, his sword. Suddenly the memories of my father's death came rushing back, the man with the sword.

My brother had now taken the place of father's killer.

"You ok, sis"

"Yah, I'm fine, sure, yah."

"I know you well enough to know that there's something wrong… spill it."

He gave me a little nudge and a smile that made me real uneasy. He was becoming suspicious, I had to tell him, but it really wasn't that simple, but it had to be done.

"Well it's just that…"

"Just what?"

My brother wasn't the only one who was suspicious now; it seemed that everyone in the room was staring at me with questioning eyes. Uneasiness was settling into me, but there was no turning back.

"Well, you're… you're dad's killer, well not you, but the man before who killed dad had the same role as you do now. I'm sorry, I really really am!"

"…oh"

I was expecting more than that.

"Well, it's not like I killed him, and apparently the man who killed dad got what was coming to him cause I had to take his place, so it's all ok."

He then gave out a smile that only he could pull off. That's my brother for you; he always knew how to turn around a situation.

Then I noticed something, "Why is your sword covered in blood?"

"Well I had to kill a few guys before I got here that were in my way."

"You can't do that!"

"And why would that be?"

"Those are people's family members, friends, and you just can't do that"

"Look, I feel bad about dad's death too, but you can't be naive out there. If you don't kill them, they'll kill you. It's a game of survival"

"I… I… I don't believe you!"

I ran out of that place as quick as I could, I couldn't stand hearing the things I was hearing. I ran and ran until I reached a forest. I sat against the rough bark and cried.

No, I can't keep on crying like this. I have to be strong.

When I got up I was startled by the appearance of a faceless that seemed to be staring at me.

"Well well, if it isn't the Rose from the Botanic Garden. What are you doing here in the country of hearts?"

The man's venom covered words made my shudder, then I noticed something in them man's hand that seemed to be gleaming.

"I always wanted to get rid of one of you girls, complete good for nothings."

The man pointed the object at my head, which happened to be a gun, well this isn't good.

Suddenly all the memories of the training with my brother started rushing back to me.

"Fine, you win," as I said it as I put my hands up.

I smile grew on the man's non apparent face, I'll make sure to change that.

I grabbed for my two flowers, and knocked the gun out of the man's hands. This startled him enough to make him fall over. Here was my chance. I kneeled on top of him and held my knife over his throat.

"Leave now, if you value your life."

Woh, where did that come from?

The man got up quickly and started off, so I did the same.

Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I turned around to see the man with the gun in his hand.

"You sure are a naive little lady, aren't you?"

He started to shoot at me some more, but I dodged each bullet, getting closer to the man each time until I was in front of him. My instincts kicked in and I stabbed the ma straight in the chest, blood staining my gloves and dress, dripping down the divots of the pattern on my knife.

"I wasn't being naive, I was giving you a chance to live, it was you who decided to decline."

The man only gave a cough as a response, and then suddenly collapsed. I pulled the knife out of his body and turned away to head back to the amusement park. I looked back at the man and saw the afterimages swarm at him like vultures. Then I saw something, instead of the man, I saw my father. I was once again the little girl in the bush, watching.

I quickly came back to reality and it hit me.

I just killed a man.

**Well that was, odd. I really wasn't expecting that to happen, but there it is. I hope you guys like it. Please review, reviews are what keep me going like the battery bunny.**


End file.
